Mingishnia
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Authors Note: Hey guys this was an original I played with a long time ago and got frustrated with. Should I make a go of it again?
1. Chapter 1

**Mingishnia**

**Chapter One**

Sophie was dreaming again. The same dream she'd had almost every night since her mother's death, some five years previously. She could feel the dream starting, the same way it always  
had and she thought it always would:

A large green field appeared around Sophie. It stretched as far as she could see in all four directions. The mass of green was broken here and there by large oak trees, so tall they seemed to  
touch the sky. Around her feet grew daisies and buttercups.

Sophie stamped her right foot in anger, crushing delicate blooms. "I won't be a part of this dream anymore!" she shouted.

The only sounds she heard in reply were the soft russling of leaves being blown by the gentle breeze and the distant mewing cry of a hawk overhead.

"Do you hear me?" Sophie asked, "I don't want this anymore, I want to be normal!",

Wondering if this had already happened a million times before.

"You aren't normal though" a soft female voice called.

Sophie glanced around herself looking for the speaker, but she was totally and completely alone. Her view spanned for miles, nothing had changed. No person had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The same person I have been since this dream was planted in your mind, and the same person I will continue to be until you learn" the voice called.

"Learn what?" Sophie asked, getting frustrated with the dream.

"What you must to continue with your life, where your destiny pulls you" the reply came.

"Why must you always speak in riddles?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Why must you be so slow to learn?" the voice countered.

Sophie shook her head and sat down on the damp grass, picking a single daisy. The dream was almost over, all that was left to happen was for her to ask the voice to explain. She'd see her  
mother's face for a moment and awaken.

She wanted to drag that moment out as far as possible, hoping that the voice would say something else. Long minutes passed by, until she realised that nothing would happen unless she  
spoke the normal words:

"How can I learn, if you never explain?" she asked.

"Because you already know deep down everything you need to. You refuse to except this in your waking state, it you could understand what you are my job would be far easier!" the voice called.

Sophie looked up in surprise. The dream had changed for the first time, but frustratingly she still couldn't understand the meaning behind it all. "Stop these riddles, please!" she begged.

There was no reply, the speaker had gone. Leaving her alone in the field once more. Sophie leaned back in the grass and waited for something to happen.

Bored after just a few minutes, she began to make a daisy chain. Slitting a hole in each stem with her nail, before gently pushing a flower through.

After threading thirty flowers, Sophie glanced up. A stream had appeared, running straight passed, just inches from her left leg. She leaned over and dropped the chain into the water, watching as it floated happily downstream.

Sophie looked at her reflection. A beautiful young lady stared up at her. Long wavy brown hair, clear skin, almost super model looks. Even in the cropped black tee-shirt and close fitting blue jeans the girl looked good. She could hardly believe that was how she looked now. Longing for the days of being spotty and scruffy, with her mother still alive.

Sophie lent over and splashed the water to destroy the reflection. As she pulled her arm away, a hand came out of the stream and grasped her wrist hard. Sophie screamed, trying to pull  
away. She stepped backwards still pulling. More and more of a girl appeared from the water.

Still screaming, Sophie fell backwards as she lost her footing on the slippery bank. The girl finally released her wrist and collapsed on the bank coughing.

After a few moments she looked up at Sophie. "Greetings to you, on this special day, my sister" she spluttered.

"I have no sister!" she snapped, "My mother died in a car crash with her five years ago"

The other girl pulled herself upright. She had long ash blonde hair tied into plaits. Her dress was made from a coarse brown cloth and well patched. They couldn't have looked more different.

"Where you are now, there is no sister. You don't belong in that world. Adrearna is your sister, remember the name!" she said before slowly fading away.

"Adrearna is your sister, remember her name!" she whispered one last time, before totally disappearing.

Sophie found herself suddenly back where she'd started, the endless field with the scattered oak trees. "I hate this dream!" she muttered.

"Discover your secrets. Learn the meanings of this dream before it is too late" called the soft female voice from before.

"How?" she asked simply.

"Follow the river down the hill" it replied.

"What hill?" Sophie muttered before noticing her surroundings had changed again. She was sitting at the top of a hill, an oak tree at her back. The stream at her feet, it flowed down the hill and into a forest.

Seeing no other choice, Sophie obeyed. The hill was steep and muddy. After only a few steps, she lost her footing and slipped painfully the rest of the way.

Covered in mud, grass and bits of broken twigs, she lay dazed at the foot of the hill. Struggling into a sitting position, she checked herself her injuries. Luckily apart from a few bruises, she was okay.

Standing now, she looked at the forest of the first time. "You have got to be joking!" she complained.

It was very dark and gloomy. The trees so close together very little light came through the canopy. Owls hooted faintly, far away. She could see eyes staring out at her. "Looks like something from a movie!" Sophie muttered.

"No way, I've had enough of this!" she muttered, "I want to wake up right now!"

"You must enter, don't be afraid, Sophie" the voice whispered.

"Forget it, I'm outta here!" she insisted.

Sophie was right, around her the fields and forest faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mingishnia**

**Chapter Two**

Sophie woke in her own bed. The sun was already up and shining through her bedroom curtains. She looked at her room. Pale peach walls, peach curtains, white carpet. Her bed was a large pine four post with chiffon curtains. Pine wardrobe and chest of drawers over on the right. Dressing  
table and shelves full of books and old toys on the left.

Her battered pine desk under the window in front of her, along with her full length mirror. In the middle of the floor a coffee table covered in fantasy novels, with two large comfy arm chairs  
facing it.

Everything seemed normal. Sophie blinked and rubbed her eyes, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. Glancing at the happy, smiling face clock on her bedside table, she discovered that it was 7 o'clock.

Yawning, she got up and pulled her curtains. The day was sunny, although drizzling. Absent-mindedly she wondered how, for the first time, she'd managed to break away from that horrible dream.

Hearing breakfast being served downstairs, Sophie dressed quickly in a pair of close fitting blue jeans and a black cropped tee-shirt, and ran downstairs, not realising that it was exactly the same outfit she'd worn in the dream.

In the richly painted red dining room, her father was already finishing his breakfast at the old mahogany table. Dressed in his brand new £2000 black suit, the one that was practically identical to every other suit he owned! He was tall, blonde hair cropped short that was just starting to grey in a  
few places.

"Morning Father" Sophie said cheerfully, pouring herself some cereal. She could have rung the cook for a cooked breakfast, but the day was already too warm for fried food.

Matthew didn't even bother looking up from his business supplement to answer her.

"Nice to see that you are your normal self!" she muttered bitterly, sitting down.

A mobile phone rang, and her father grabbed it.

"Why can you always hear that, but never me!" she snapped.

Matthew switched the phone off, and looked at his daughter. "Sofia" he said.

"Sophie!" she snapped, "That was always my name and always will be. I refuse to change it because Sophia is more fashionable and goes with our wealth better. I can still remember what it is like to be poor".

Her father sighed and tried again, "Sophie, you know that now your mother is gone I have to work more. I don't have so much free time to spend with you".

"More like none!" she muttered.

"Someone has to earn money around here" Matthew answered.

Sophie glared at him, "Look around us".

Her father did so. "What am I meant to see?" he asked.

"We live in a mansion with servants. Our coffee table alone cost over £3000. My mother was extremely good at her job and was extremely wealthy. Once she told me that our total estate is worth around £13,000000!" she shouted.

"Your point?" he asked impatiently, "I'm going to be late!"

"My point is", Sophie continued, "I was left in a trust fund more than five million, so that I will never need to work. The only reason you do is you can't deal with her death. You don't want to look at me, because I remind you of her too strongly!"

Her father didn't reply. Started gathering up all his scattered paperwork, shoving it into his  
briefcase as fast as he could. "I'm working late, don't wait up" he muttered.

"Aren't you always!" Sophie snapped, starting to clear the table. When she looked up a few moments later, he was already gone. One of the servants came in to clear up, so she ran into the  
garden for some peace.

It was still raining gently, but Sophie didn't care. Typical day for the Isle of Wight in mid-august! She made her way across the grass to a semi-hidden garden seat, by the hedge and sat down.

She thought about her father, the extra working had started almost straight after the funeral. Since then the hours had become longer and longer, until he only came home to sleep. Some times it could be days before she saw him and even the it was only over breakfast while he ignored everything expect the mobile phone!

Sophie would find envelopes every so often, full of money and a quick note telling her to go shopping. It wasn't the same though. What she really wanted was some time with him. She got so  
lonely at times, the only people around her were the servants. All far older than she was. The people in nearby towns and villages though her a snob, because of her home and wouldn't talk to her at all.

No one would take the time to get to know who she really was.

A voice broke through her thoughts, the gardener, Trever. "You shouldn't be out here without a coat, miss" he said, trimming a nearby hedge.

"I'll go in soon" she promised.

"Fight with your father?" he asked.

She nodded, "He just left for work. Might see him in three days!"

"That explains this" Trever said, pulling an envelope from his pocket and tossing it to her.

"Sophie, go treat yourself!" she read, throwing the package onto the wet grass in disgust.

"Thinks he can please me with this stupid money game, I just want some of his time!" she complained.

"You could go into town and do some shopping, have some fun. Might meet a nice young man, your father won't be home until late" he suggested.

Sophie smiled and hugged the old man, "Thank's Trev, you have the best ideas!"

"You need some fun, little Sophie" he answered, giving back the letter.

"You are a better father to me than he ever has been!" she said.

"Wish you were mine too, baby. Now off you go, before you catch cold!" he whispered.

Sophie smiled and ran off towards the house.

Trever watched her go. "Have fun while you can child, everything'll change soon. You have other things to do with your life. Important things, if you can discover them in time" he muttered.

Pulled what looked like a mobile phone from his pocket, on a closer inspection you could tell it wasn't really. The face was covered in strange dials and symbols. Trever pressed several buttons and held the machine to his ear. "Wideraten here" he said, "The subject is going into town on the next  
bus".

A soft female voice answered him, "Cilica Betnarnan here, what course of action do you suggest?".

Trever held the 'phone' out in front of him. Shimmering in the damp grass a figure appeared of a middle aged lady. Raven black hair, starting to grey. Long, flowing black dress. Piercing blue  
eyes.

He glanced up at the house. "The time is close, the dreams are growing, changing. She must be prepared for what lies ahead quickly!"

Cilica thought about this for a moment. "Dare we risk sending a dispatch?" she asked.

Trever looked at her hologram, "We have little choice. The wheel must be set in motion"

"Rasrew?" she asked.

"Can you contact his reality with all the interference?".

"He was dispatched to us a few days ago, I sensed he'd be needed".

"Perfect, send the boy then. Can't do any harm, just make sure that he knows to be careful!"

"What happens if Sophie can't do what she has to?" she asked.

"Well Betnarnan, its fairly simple. The worlds' end and we all die!" Trever answered, switching off the machine and watching her image fade.


End file.
